Lies
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: Obito somehow managed to survive his supposed "death" by the help of Madara Uchiha. But, what if he's granted a chance to live in the Hidden Leaf...under one condition? Will he stick with his original plan? What on earth is the village idiot to do... AU. (Team 7 Bonding) Obito x Rin
1. Chapter 1

I let out a deep and exhausted breath as it puffs into a white cloud before my eyes. Shoving my icy hands into the pockets of my pants, I look up and notice that the snow is gently falling onto my tired face. It's so peaceful out in the village at this time. But, I can't help but feel like this is the busiest it's ever been, in my life.

Madara's practices always leave me absolutely exhausted. My muscles are sore, and ache with every movement they make. You see, I never truly abandoned Madara, I still train under Minato Sensei, live in the village, and work as a Konoha Shinobi, but I owe my life to the old geezer…and I can't just break a promise. But, lately he's been forcing me to do things that break what Minato Sensei has taught me. And Project Tsuki no me…

Looking up at the glowing moon, I run a callused hand through my snowy hair. I don't want to do it, I can't do it. It'll mean I'll have to kill Naruto, hurt Sensei's family, kill innocent jinchuriki, establish a team of rogue nin, and kill, kill, kill. But, worst of all I won't have time to protect Rin. She'll live in the village, oblivious that it's me, the village idiot, killing all nine jinchuriki. And what if….what if she gets hurt?

My heart aches at the thought. I can't do it, I'll never be able to hurt Rin.

A buzzing in my pant pocket disturbs me from my heart wrenching thoughts. I pull out the phone from my pocket and notice I have a text from Sensei.

**M:** Hey team! Sorry for the short notice, but do you guys want to come over at around 9 for some good ol' team bonding?

I sigh as I read the text, stepping into my home. I don't really want to go…I mean I'm absolutely exhausted and these thoughts running through my head are just…I need to figure things out. Besides, it's 8:45 pm, I really don't have time to get ready. The phone buzzes again. I'm turning on the shower.

**R: **Sure! Sounds like fun, I'll be there. (:

**K:** I mean I have nothing better to do, so I don't see why not.

Rin's going? My heart speeds up as her names flashes onto the screen. Well, I haven't seen her yet today…and I want to make sure she's doing alright. I guess I'll go, only for a little bit.

Putting my phone down, I step into the steaming shower.

_9:20 pm_

Stepping out of the muggy bathroom, I realize I'm already 20 minutes late. Cursing under my breath, I run into my room and throw on a black t-shirt, over that a huge baggy light grey sweatshirt that has "Konoha" written across it in big navy letter. For pants I go with something comfy and slip on some oversized navy slacks. Feeling super snug, I wrap a navy scar around my bare neck and head out the door.

I'm always late anyways.

**AN:** Okay, so basically I just wrote this story because the newest Naruto episode killed me. YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND I WAS ABOUT TO CURL UP INTO A BALL AND DIE. MY POOR OBITO OMG HE DID EVERYTHING JUST FOR RIN, STUPID BACK STABBING MADARA. AND THEN WHEN MINATO REALIZED IT WAS HIM WHO ATTACKED HIM THAT NIGHT. *sobsforever* But ehm, anyways...hehe...

So basically in this story, Obito still trains under Madara, he saved Rin from being killed, he still attacked Minato and Kushina on Naruto's birthday, but they survived just barely, Obito has the eternal mangeyko sharingan along with the rinnengan (just like in the anime) he isn't known as Tobi because he hasn't started the Akatsuki yet. But, as you can see in this story he's conflicting with himself whether to go with the plan or not. Rin is alive, and he isn't entirely sure if this is a good idea. Um, yeah it's not the best story ever and probably won't be too long, just something short cause I NEED to get my feels out somewhere. Ehm, yeah enjoy and let me know what you think! :D until next chapter, toodles~


	2. Chapter 2: Team Bonding (Part 1)

Walking through the village, the snowflakes are still falling; the glowing lampposts lighten the snow-covered streets, and I watch as a group of kids run around the snow, their parents walking behind them laughing and engaged in a conversation. I pass them, stuffing my head into my scarf, like a shadow.

I can't help but linger back into my thoughts.

What am I going to do? I can't just say no to Madara Uchiha. What if he goes after me…or worse, goes after the ones I love. He'll show no mercy, his zetsu will annihilate. But, then again, Madara is nothing without me. I'm his source of power, and he works through me. Not through zetsu. So, he really won't be able to do anything, right?

A cold wind blows the thoughts out of my mind and I shiver noticing that I'm already at Sensei's door. Since when did that walk go by so fast? Knocking gently on the door, it immediately opens revealing a very flustered Kushina holding a sleepy, and grumpy, Naruto. Oh one year olds, I heard they're quite a handful.

"You're fourty minutes late. What 'good' deeds did little Obito do this time?" She asks, annoyed, but I know she's just teasing…at least I think she is.

Kushina and I have a very odd relationship. Surprisingly, Sensei has told me that she actually views me as her favorite, but man that's so hard to believe cause whenever I'm around she'll always act like she freaking wants me dead. Sensei's words and her actions don't fit perfectly at all. I'm still trying to figure it out, believe me it's harder than it seems.

Usually, I would retort with some witty comeback, but today I just don't have it in me.

"Sorry." I say with an exhausted voice. Kushina lifts an eyebrow surprised that I hadn't burst out in anger. I see Minato's head pop into view, as he peeks around the living room corner. He nervously lets out a laugh and motions for me to come in.

"Obito, you're here! Come on in." Sensei says, looking nervously at Kushina who just sighs. She steps aside and lets me into their humble abode. Taking my shoes and scarf off, I head over to where the rest of the team is gathered.

They're all sitting on the living room floor with blankets wrapped around their shoulders. The fire crackling in the background makes it look so cozy. Rin smiles up at me, Kakashi just gives me the usual glare, and Sensei pats a pillow for me to sit down on.

Sitting down never felt so good. My muscles immediately relax into the fluffy pillow and I put the blanket over my crisscross applesauce legs. I look around the room, noticing that the whole team looks so…happy.

"Hot Chocolate anyone?" Minato pipes up.

"Of course!" Rin exclaims enthusiastically.

"Sure, thanks Sensei." Kakashi joins in.

I'm too deep in my thoughts to even speak.

"Obito, do you want any?" Sensei asks, his voice gentle.

I look up and notice that everyone is staring at me. Right, I love hot chocolate. They're probably expecting me to burst out and call dibs on the first cup.

"Hot Chocolate? Uh yeah, sure…thanks." I say, my voice small and wavering. Minato just gives me a worried glance.

"Three marshmallows?"

I just nod watching him exit the living room. Exactly three marshmallows. They all think they know me so well, but they don't have the slightest clue.

"Why were you late this time, Obito?" Kakashi asks breaking the silence.

"Training." I say, not looking away from my folded hands. My hair shadows my vision so I'm not able to see Kakashi's reaction. He snorts.

"You? Training? Come on Obito..." He says and I just imagine him rolling his eyes, even the one under that headband. I don't answer and Kakashi sighs.

"Okay, what training did you do?" He asks, curiously.

"Kunai." I reply, not really paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"In the dead of November? All of the targets are frozen, you couldn't have possibly done any kunai training."

"I just trained, okay?" I snap and the room becomes tense. Rin looks around nervously at the both of us. I fold over and stare back down at my hands.

I shouldn't have done that. After my exclamation, the awkward silence settles in nicely. It feels weird; our team's never this quiet.

A few minutes later, Sensei walks back in with four cups of hot chocolate in his hands. How he hasn't spilt that yet, I have no idea.

"I'm back!" Minato sings, and places the hot chocolate in each of our hands. The warmth of the cup thaws my icy palms. With no intention of drinking it, I watch as the three marshmallows float around. Staring at the cup, I zone out from the conversation once again.

I still don't know what to tell Madara, and I see him later tonight for even more training. He's preparing me to gather a group of rogue nin later this week, but I…

"Obito? Earth to Obito." Rin waves a hand in front of my face. She giggles at my shocked expression, but puts on a worried face when she notices gaze.

My whole team looks at me with concern.

"Obito, is something wrong?" Sensei asks, his voice gentle, fatherly.

"I think I should go." I say, my voice wavering a little. Looking over at Rin, I examine her. She looks fine, I already saw her today, I know she's safe. That's all that matters.

"Already? Obito you just got here!" Minato exclaims grabbing my shoulder gently.

"Obito, you can tell us what's wrong. We can help you figure it out." Rin says.

I look at the door and at my team. Sighing I start to get up.

"Come on Obito, you can trust us, right?" Kakashi casually retorts.

I freeze at his words.

If I leave it'll mean I don't trust them, and if I stay I'll just lie to them.

I'll lie.

_Lie._

_FLASHBACK_

Sitting in a circle at training ground number 7, my team is asking me millions of questions.

"Obito, how are you even alive?!" Kakashi asks, his face twisted in confusion.

"Yeah, we thought you…you died!" Rin exclaims, her eyes wide.

I squirm uncomfortably, trying to remember what Madara Sensei had told me to tell all of them.

"_Just tell them you were found by some elderly couple, who were scavenging the woods for treasures when they suddenly stumbled upon your half dead body. And go from there. It's not really my problem, as long as you don't mention me, my plan, or our training." Madara had stated like this was the easiest thing ever._

Well, it's not. 'Cause when your teammates are hopelessly confused on how you could have possibly survived a boulder crushing the whole right side of your body, it's a lot harder to just come up with something.

"Alright, alright, enough you two," Minato says, sitting down. I scoot over a little so that he has room in our small circle. "Obito, could you tell us what happened? Take your time, it must be hard for you." Sensei says giving me a warm smile.

Darn that smile, he makes it so hard to lie. I look at my team, and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Well, I woke up in a hospital room. Turns out this elderly couple had found me, don't ask me how 'cause when I asked they just smile and said 'Oh sweetheart it's nothing to worry about.' And so I had an eye transplant, no sharingan sadly, and they had to fix up my body since it was in bad state. And that's basically it…it just took a long time for my body to recover to make the journey back to the Hidden Leaf." I finish smoothly, but I'm actually sweating buckets hoping they believe me.

They don't say anything and let what I just said sink in. Rin is the first to break the silence.

"Thank goodness that family found you!" Rin exclaims happily, nudging me on the arm. At the sudden contact my body warms up and tingles. Her touch just does things to me, I can't really explain it.

Minato Sensei's mouth opens, but he closes it quickly. Kakashi puts a hand on my shoulder, "Good to have ya back!"

I'm a little speechless that they bought it and didn't as that many questions, but hey, they trust me 100%.

Lie number one, check.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**Hope you guys like this new chapter! :D So yah this is part 1 of the team bonding since there's obviously more I need to add. Review and let me know if you like it. Any questions feel free to ask. Well happy reading! Until next chapter toodles~_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Team Bonding (Part 2)

I look at my team, sitting by the fire. Rin has a worried expression glazed over her small features, Kakashi's trying not to look concerned, but I can see right through him, and Sensei is holding my shoulder, trying to figure out what's wrong.

Sighing in defeat I push Sensei's hand off of my shoulder and sit back down. Putting on a super sappy face I meet everyone's eyes.

"Okay you guys, well I bought this sweatshirt… and it's way too big…" I say pulling at my huge sweatshirt. It lumps as I pull at it, and give everyone a sad expression, "But you see medium was too short, like when I lifted up my arms, the sweatshirt would reveal my stomach, and large is just well, too big. But, I bought it anyways, and I don't know what to do." I pout, letting the bottom of my lip hang out slightly to show my irritation.

Kakashi raises his hands in defeat.

"Only you could get upset over a stupid sweatshirt. I swear it's like your five." Kakashi says, earning a very cold glare from me. He glares back.

Rin puts a finger to her chin and thinks over the situation.

"Well, usually when I buy sweatshirts I prefer for them to be a bit big. That way I can feel really cozy in them! But, if I buy them for an occasion, like if I go out, I usually like them to be form fitting so I look a bit nicer. But, either way I think that sweatshirt looks fine on you Obito." She finishes smiling at me.

I feel my cheeks turn a slight shade of red, and I look away from her. Rubbing the back of my forehead I'm about to thank her when Sensei interjects into the conversation.

"Yeah, I feel that way as well. But, if you don't like it Obito I'm sure you can return it. Do you have a receipt? Or maybe you could borrow one of mine for now…I'm sure they will fit you." Minato says beginning to get up.

"N-No that's alright Sensei…I think I'll keep it." I say giving him my goofy grin. The one that they've grown so used to. Minato sits back down smiling a bit at me.

I feel a sense of such tender love wash over me. Even with the dumbest situation, they're willing to help me in a heartbeat. They care so much about me and want to make me feel happy. I feel even worse that they're worrying over some made up lie.

I take the first sip of my hot chocolate. And in a matter of seconds it's gone, man I love this stuff.

"Good, now stop being so emotional. It's weird." Kakashi says crossing his arms over his chest. Sensei chuckles as I stick my tongue out at Kakashi.

"At least I have a heart, unlike you!" I yell, returning back to my antics. Well that's not entirely true but…

Kakashi's vein pops and fire ignites in his eyes.

"You wanna go crybaby?!" He yells standing up as our heads butt. Yeah bring it porcupine!" I shout back, our eyes throwing daggers at each other's.

"H-Hey you two, calm down before you break something!" Rin rushes over, yanking at our heads trying to pull them apart.

"Guess I'll be the bigger man in the situation." I say, puffing out my chest and sitting back down.

"I'm taller than you." Kakashi retorts.

"Only cause of your hair."

"You wanna bet?"

I'm about to answer when I glance over at Sensei. His deathly aura roams around him coming out of his body in squiggles. I freeze. Rule number one:

Never get Sensei mad.

"Please boys, I thought the bickering would end at age eighteen."

Gulping, Kakashi and I sit up straight and don't utter another word.

Akward silence number two comes around.

I look at my empty hot chocolate cup wishing there was more. The stillness of the room allows my thoughts to come back and haunt me all over again. Wincing as they enter my mind, I focus once again, completely oblivious to when Rin pipes up and begins another conversation.

Tonight Madara and I are going to discuss the Akatsuki. The group that will hunt down each of the nine jinchurki. He told me about it earlier today, but I wasn't really paying attention since we were engaged in training. I actually didn't think he'd call me back in, but he said that it was just going to be a discussion, no training involved. But, do I really want to do this?

I clench my fists. This is so hard.

"How's everything going with Naruto, Sensei? He's a year old now right?"

My ears perk up as Rin's voice hits my ears.

"He's doing alright, and yes exactly a year a month ago."

I look up and see Minato's smile, but something about it tells me he's hiding something.

"But, recently things haven't been going to wells…" He takes a deep and exhausted breath, ready to engage in a story.

"You see, ever since the villagers have found out that he is the jinchuriki of the nine tails, we've received many threats, either through letters, words, or even actions. When Kushina and I walk through the village with him, we constantly receive glares from the villagers when they think we aren't watching. I'm just…just so worried that when he's older the village will mistreat him. That he won't be seen as a person, but as a…" He chokes on his words.

His face looks pained, twisted in agony for his only son. It's the only time I've ever seen Sensei so destroyed.

So destroyed over something I caused.

Yes, because I was the one who broke the seal the day Naruto was born.

I'm the one who made a newborn child a monster. It was all me.

I avert my gaze from Sensei and listen as Rin and Kakashi both comfort him, but I can't even get my eyes to open. I can't move my mouth; I can't say those two words. I'm sorry. They're so simple, can mean so much to someone, but in this case it would just be deadweight. My I'm sorry will never lift Naruto's burden, the burden I buried his shoulders with. So I hold my breath and wait for the topic to pass. But, it _doesn't._

"If they view him as a monster, I'll feel so awful. It's all because of me. It's-"

"Enough."

My voice is shaky as the word escapes my chapped lips.

The three of them look at me. Kakashi gives me a disgusted face while Rin just stares at me in confusion. Sensei looks hurt, but at the moment I can't bear to listen to anything else he has to say.

"Obi-" Sensei begins, but I can't, I can't listen.

"Stop, please."

I feel like I'm going to puke. I, the knucklehead Obito Uchiha, made a poor child the jinchurki of the nine tails.

That night, Madara told me I had to do it because it was the next step to achieving the perfect world, and I want the perfect world more than anything. He told me that no one would get hurt, that Sensei, Kushina, and Naruto would all be fine in the perfect world.

And they will be once I complete Madara's plans. Everyone will be happy, everyone will be safe.

I'll be the hero this world has been waiting.

Grabbing the cup in my hands, I stagger up.

"I'm going home." I barely manage to choke out.

"Obito, honestly what's gotten into you?!" Kakashi yells out. He gets to his feet and whirls me around. "Spit it out already, can't you see we're trying to help you!?"

His eyes scan my face, looking for any hint of what might be wrong.

Balling up my fists, I take a step back and rip away from his grip on my shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm going home." My voice is calm, but the rage from within doesn't leave.

The cup shatters in my hands.

I'm out the door before it hits the floor.

XxxxxxX

**AN: **Hey everyone! :D Hope you are enjoying this story. This is the second part to the team bonding! And can you notice the symbolism of the cup? If not let me explain.

So, in the beginning of the hangout he gets the cup and doesn't take a sip, this shows his uncertainty. It shows that he's not comfortable, and the three marshmallows symbolize his team. (One marshemallow for Rin, one for Kakashi and one for Minato.) And then when he finally takes a sip, it shows his comfort. That he's able to be himself, that he's back to the norm. But, it changes shortly when he grabs the cup firmly and it shatters in his hand. When the cup shatters, it shows that Obito really isn't himself anymore. That he's not the same goofy kid he used to be. That he's changed.

HOPEFULLY ALL OF THAT MADE SENSE I TRIED REALLY HARD (those lit teachers finally jammed something into my dense head) XD

Anywhooo hope you all like the story, I'm not sure how it's going so far! Let me know what you think! :D

Until next chapter, toodles~


	4. Chapter 4: Akatsuki? Eh?

I walk, fast paced, to the far ends of the village. My feet make deep footprints in the snow, and I hear the snow crush beneath my aching feet. If I'm late Madara will rip my throat out and call me a failure.

It's odd, but I'm never late for my meetings with Madara. It's kind of a big deal.

The more I walk the more guiltier I feel for ditching my team. It's not like they can even relate to my situation, it's not like I can even tell them.

But, I've never ditched a team-bonding hangout. They're going to be worried about me next practice.

Minato must have spent so much time organizing that hangout, and I just completely ditched him. Ugh, I'm a terrible person. But, the bigger problem is…

What lie do I have to come up with this time?

XxxxxxxxxX

"You're late, Obito." Madara says, his eyes closed but I feel his glare pierce into my soul.

"I apologize, Sensei." I say, bowing my head hoping he won't give me a harsh punishment.

"Don't make this a habit."

"Yes, Sensei."

He lets out a long breath.

"Have you been thinking over my last preposition?"

The words make me flinch slightly.

The thing is I haven't _stopped_ thinking about it. My mind is telling me not to do it, that the consequences will be far too risky.

But, my heart is screaming yes. That a perfect world is just what this wretched earth needs.

And I don't know what to do.

"I'm not too sure what my final answer is."

"Why are you unsure, Obito?" His voice turns gentle.

Darn old people and their gentle voices.

"I'm just not sure if I should pursue with this plan. I mean, if I were to pursue with it then I'll be murdering innocent Jinchuriki and…Minato, his son…and what if I hurt Rin?"

I bite my tongue waiting for his answer.

And the suspense is killing me; he's taking forever to open his mouth.

Black/white zetsu appears beside Madara. He glares at me, his mischievous dark side looking shadier than ever.

"Don't be foolish Obito, what have we told you? All will be restored in the perfect world. All the Jinchuriki will live in perfect harmony, Minato's son will be the greatest shinobi he ever dreamed of being, Rin will be safe and sound, there will be eternal peace, and it'll be all because of you. Don't let your inner feelings get in the way of the plan. You have to pursue this in order to achieve true happiness, in order for this world to attain true peace. Without you, only more and more people will be killed, wars will continue to breakout, the word peace might just vanish all together. Obito, the faith of the world is in your hands. Do you really just want to give all of that up?"

It's a lot to take in, and I stand there registering what was just thrown at me.

He's right. The fate of this world is in my hands and even if I do have to kill the Jinchuriki, and possibly hurt a few people along the way, it'll be for a greater cause. Everyone will be alive in the perfect world, no one will have to grieve over lost loved ones, everyone will be happy. Rin will be happy. Rin will be safe.

But then again…

"What if the plan doesn't workout and it's all just a waste?"

Zetsu lurks back into the shadows, the small smirk never leaving his foresty lips.

Madara clears his throat.

"Obito, it's not your choice. You don't get to choose if you want to pursue this plan or not. You owe your life to me, a great debt, remember?"

"But still-"

"Do you really think that I, out of all people would be wrong? Do you doubt me?" His voice turns gentle.

I'm hesitant to answer.

"I gave you life Obito. I'm not doing this for my own selfish reasons I'm doing this for you…for everybody."

"It's not that I doubt you, it's just that what if it doesn't workout? What if something goes wrong?"

"If you're worried about your precious people, know that you have nothing to fear. This will be a success; every detail has been revaluated thousands of times. It will not fail, I ensure you. Your precious people will be on hands and knees thanking you when all of this is complete. You'll be the hero you have always strived to be. So tell me Obito, do you doubt me?"

"No, Sensei. I apologize for doubting you, I don't what came over me." I let my posture relax, realizing that I've been stressing over nothing this whole entire time. This is Madara Uchiha. He's known to be a genius, the founder of the Hidden Leaf. He only wants good for this world, I'm sure of it.

"So, proceed with the plan…the Akatsuki right?'

XxxxxxxxxX

The Akatsuki.

They sound like a lot of work and thought. Ugh, too much work maybe.

I pull the bed sheets over my exhausted body, and snuggle into my pillow.

Tomorrow I have to tell Team 7 that I'm taking a leave…for who knows how long.

This is going to be pretty darn hard.

Zzzzzz.

XxxxxxxxX

**AN; **Hey everyone! Back with another chapter...that's super short I'm sorry! I've been so caught up in school (and my other stories) that I haven't had time to write this one! But, i have a ton of ideas so I'll be writing the next chapter while uploading this one! (It should be up sometime this weekend or next week!) Hope you guys enjoy! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The right decision (?)

It's a chilly winter morning; one of those mornings where rolling out of bed is the hardest thing to do. Tangled up in my warm and cozy sheets, I force myself to get up and start probably one of the hardest days of my life.

I stagger up, comb a dry hand through my messy hair, and throw on a solid navy long sleeve shirt and some gray baggy sweats.

Stepping out of my cozy and warm house, I am greeted with soft little flakes falling from the clouded sky. They tickle my nose and melt against my glowing warmth. I pull my hat over my spiky hair, which is already getting covered by the small white flakes.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I make my way towards the training grounds.

It'll be my last day as a member of Team 7.

xXx

"You're late again dobe." Kakashi mutters as he glares at me.

"Shut up." I snap. I don't need his stupid remarks; I'm already torn about leaving this team he doesn't need to make my day worse.

Kakashi looks at me stunned. I don't usually burst out like that, and the coldness in my voice probably didn't help the situation either.

Minato raises a skeptical eyebrow and Rin looks at me, her expression confused.

"What's gotten into you?" Kakashi asks, coming over to me and crossing his arms over his chest.

I recoil, putting on a fake annoyed expression. Gosh, I'm so fake with them it actually hurts.

"Nothing you nosy cactus, I'm just annoyed because today I spilt milk all over my pants and had to change. That's why I'm late and in a crabby mood." I lie and brush past him.

Rin lets out a small sigh and rolls her eyes, while Kakashi just shakes his head.

"Alright, well let's begin training." Sensei intervenes and grabs all of our attention.

Kakashi and Rin nod in unison, while I stare at him my eyes turning sad.

I'll never be able to call him Sensei again, after this day all of our ties will be broken.

Do I really want that?

But, we can all be a perfect team in the new world. Yeah…everything will be okay.

"Obito? Earth to Obito." Rin giggles, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh, uh sorry what did you say?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"I said, today you'll be taking turns sparring against me." Sensei says, eyeing me with a questioning look gleaming in his eyes.

I shoot him a big smile, one that convinces everyone including myself that I'm fine.

"Kakashi you're up first, then Rin, and then Obito."

We all nod in unison and while Kakashi goes to train Rin and I decide to practice amongst each other.

We practice simple close combat and by the time we finish Kakashi and Sensei are still at. So, we take a break and sit down on a log that is coated with a thin sheet of snow.

"Obito, don't sit on that! You'll catch a cold!" She yells out, rushing over and grabbing me by the arm. She lugs me off of the log, and wipes the snow off, unwrapping the red scarf from her neck and placing it on the log so that we won't freeze our butts off.

She takes a seat and pats down the empty spot next to her.

"Now, you can sit down." She says, crossing her legs and smiling up at me.

My heart tugs in my chest.

I'm going to miss that smile.

I take a seat next to her, and stare ahead as two birds chase each other. They chirp as if they're both laughing, enjoying each other's small game of tag.

Will I ever be able to see Rin as I go off and form the Akatsuki? What if I go and she finds someone…gets married and has kids?

My heart pounds at the thought, and soon enough my head becomes dizzy with thoughts.

"Rin, I have to tell you something." I say, suddenly getting to my feet and crouching down in front of her. She looks at me, startled and curious.

"What is it?" She asks, eyeing me as she tries to read my thoughts.

"This is my last day on team 7." I blurt out, knowing that what telling her will just burden her more, but I have too, I have to make sure she'll know why. At least on my last day with her, I have to be somewhat honest.

"What?! Why?" She asks, suddenly the look of pure confusion and shock radiate in her sparkling eyes and I feel my heart tug as small unshed tears glisten in those chocolate orbs.

"There's something really important I have to attend to. I'll be gone for a long time." I begin but suddenly all of the words on my tongue disappear and I can't bring myself to say more.

"What's happening Obito? What do you mean?" She asks her voice filled with worry and concern.

"Rin, I want to tell you" I shake my head and let out a nervous chuckle," You don't even understand how much I wish I could tell you, but for your sake and for the sake of everyone else I can't."

Before she can ask me why, I continue.

"I just want you to know, that no matter what I do and how long I go away for, I'll never stop thinking about you." A small smile plasters onto my lips. "And the rest of the team." I add quickly, noticing that this is beginning to sound like a love confession.

She doesn't say anything, which actually scares me, as she continues to stare at me with those large chocolate orbs of hers. I can't read what she's thinking, nope not all.

"If you go, take me with you." She finally says, and stands up next to me. The determination sparkles in her eyes.

And my heart shatters. How much I wish she could come, but it's too dangerous to risky for such a fragile girl like her. And I would hate myself if she got hurt because of me.

"Rin, it's too dangerous." I say, standing up as well and facing her.

"I don't care, I can handle myself." She says sternly. "Please, don't leave me behind." Her voice softens, and I can see the small tears daring to spill from her eyes.

I'm at a loss of words, because anything I say now, no matter how comforting, will never be able to comfort the broken hearted girl standing in front of me.

Why am I doing this to myself, to her? If I stayed and didn't even bother with Madara's plans than everything would be okay.

_Remember Obito, you owe your life to me, and if you don't fulfill your debt there will be consequences._

The little voice rings in my ears and I know exactly what it means.

If I don't follow through with Madara's plans he will personally harm everyone I love, and that includes Rin.

"Obito?" Rin asks, noticing my expression turning cold, colder than any glare that Sensei or Kakashi could pull off.

"I have to go Rin, alone. I'm sorry." I say, silently cursing Madara and his stupid plans. I turn around, forcing myself not to look into those sad eyes for I fear that if I do I won't be able to stop myself from pulling her into my chest and holding her until she calms down.

"Obito, stop! Please!" She pleas, but I continue taking slow steps away from her. My body shakes violently as I hear her sob, and it takes every nerve in my body to stop myself from turning around and gathering up the sobbing brunette into my arms.

"I love you…don't go." She whispers under her breath so that I don't hear, but my sharp ears pick it up and it makes my heart swell, yet break all at the same time.

She loves me.

And I love her too, that's why I have to proceed with this plan. To keep her safe.

And I'll do anything to keep her safe, even sacrifice my chances of being with her.

Because that's what true love is all about, right?

xXx

I make it back to where Kakashi and Sensei are panting, and once they notice me they both have a look of concern plastered on their faces.

"Where's Rin?" Sensei asks.

My heart stops, but I force all of my tears to stay put and put on that cold heartless façade.

"Training."

"Alone?" Kakashi asks, clearly annoyed at my lie.

"Can I talk with you Sensei?" I asks, completely ignoring the silver haired porcupine who's glaring daggers at me.

Sensei nods, and I motion for him to come with me. We walk far from Kakashi so that he doesn't eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What's going on Obito?" Sensei asks, his voice stern yet seeping with genuine care and concern.

"I want to leave the team, forever." I state, my voice cold and expressionless.

His eyes widen, to the size of watermelons, and I swear he stops breathing.

"Why so sudden? Is something going on, if so Obito you can tell me." His voice is so gentle, so filled with care that it makes me want to spill all of my thoughts out onto him, but I refrain from doing so and instead give him a simple answer.

"I want to go and train, and in order to do that I feel it's better if I leave and do it myself. I'll be gone for a while, so I figure it'd be best if I leave the team." I state, the lie leaving a poisonous taste on my tongue.

Sensei looks at me, not fully buying my lie but soon enough gives in.

"I understand your decision Obito, but you will always be a member of this team. Whether you are gone or standing right in front of us, you're always a member."

He ruffles my hair and I stand there feeling a warm feeling creeping its way into my chest.

"Thanks, well I should get going. Tell Rin and Kakashi I'll miss them." I say, and with that I turn around and leave.

"Be safe on your travels, we hope to hear from you soon!" Minato shouts out behind me.

Once I'm out of sight, I rush to my house, shutting the door violently as I step inside. My thoughts make me shudder and I collapse on the couch.

I did it. I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to do.

Rin, Kakashi, Sensei, even the whole village, everyone will be safe.

But, why do I feel like things are just going to get worse?

xXx

**AN: I'm alive! **

**Sorry for not updating so much with this story, I kind of hit a writer's block. Forgive me? ;u; **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review! They help motivate me :D**

**Until next chapter, toodles~**


End file.
